


Hear that? It Calls to Me.

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Classical Music, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, French Aristocracy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Noble!Salieri, Pirate!Mozart, Pirates, The mother dies...oops, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y'all, composers, nobles - Freeform, the French Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: Captain Amadeus, the musical prodigy turned pirate, is called home via letter from his father during a voyage. His mother...has fallen ill. He heads to France as fast as he can to visit his mother. He hopes he's not too late.Monsieur Salieri, an up and coming composer of classical works, recieves word that the great Leopold Mozart's wife has fallen ill. He decides to visit the aging composer to send his support and extend a hand to help in whatever way he can.When the two meet Salieri is captivated by him, and is completely unaware of his status as a pirate.





	1. Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another fandom? Here I go. -Wil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Nee story. Don't be mad. I haven't abandoned the others, I'm just enjoying this new train of inspiration while it lasts. -Wil

 

Every day under the sun was a good day to Wolfgang. Especially when the warm sun was accompanied by a crisp ocean breeze. He loved the ocean, and maybe that was a little cliche since the wild man was a pirate, but he loved it nevertheless. Granted, Wolfgang’s love for the ocean was different than the majority of other pirates. Most privateers, pirates, sea-men and the like sought to tame the ocean, they saw her endless depths and great mysteries and wished to claim them, but not him. Wolfgang saw the ocean as the most powerful and beautiful entity on the Earth. He was in awe of it, obsessed with it really, but above all else he respected it. 

 

Today was just like any other day for this shaggy blonde pirate. His ship, the Maria Ann, named after his beloved sister, was on her way to the port of Marseille Fos, the largest of the french harbors. Wolfgang and his crew had been called back to shore some two weeks ago on business. When not on the water plundering other ships and sinking King Louis XVI’s navy, Wolfgang would lower the black flags and replace them with the french flag before returning to port to sell goods supposedly ‘traded from other places’. 

 

This time however, he wasn't returning to France with any spoils of piracy. Instead he had sadder business to attend to. You see, Wolfgang was also the son of the great composer Leopold Mozart. His father sent him word while he was in Spain trading goods that his mother had fallen ill. Wolfgang wanted to return in time to hopefully meet with his mother. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late. 

 

A soft chilled breeze filled the sails and propelled Wolfgang and his crew onward. They would be reaching the port of Marseille Fos within the coming day if the wind held its strength. Wolfgang held tightly to the wooden railing of his ship. His first mate, Lorenzo, was currently steering the Maria Ann, leaving Wolfgang to his thoughts.

 

He looked over the edge of his ship, the churning blue waves looking as gorgeous as ever. The crisp wind flipped the pirate’s shaggy blonde hair all around him. He would have been enjoying it, had it not have been for his raging thoughts. All around him the sounds of his ship rang out, ropes creaking, men singing shanties, strong wind filling the sails, heavy footsteps, and hearty laughter. None of these distanced Wolfgang from his worries about his mother. 

 

What were the chances of her dying before he could make it to port? They would be arriving on the morrow, but that was a long while for someone who's ill. And what about the two weeks since the letter? It was likely she had already passed on. Wolfgang’s crew was loyal to him, and knew how important a man's mother was to him. They had all agreed to laying low in France a few days while he visited his parents. Many had families of their own that they were glad to have time to visit. 

 

Only time would tell if his worries were justified. Wolfgang knew that this would probably be the sickness that killed his mother, she had gotten it once before and he doubted she would be able to beat it again. He just hoped that he could make it back in time to say goodbye. His father wouldn’t have summoned him home unless he believed that it was truly imperative that he returned. 

 

“Captain Amadeus!” Lorenzo called from the quarterdeck, using Wolfgang’s fake middle name. When he first became a pirate, Lorenzo suggested using a name that couldn’t be traced back to him or his family. “I need your counsel for a moment!” 

 

“On my way!” He made his way to the front of the quarterdeck where he could see his friend standing with his hands on the ship’s wheel. Wolfgang placed his hand on Lorenzo’s shoulder to announce his presence. “What do you need my friend?”

 

“We are nearing the French port, and we have lowered the black flag. The shore is within sight, Captain. The men are wondering when we can expect to return to sea.”

 

“I expect to be in France for a fortnight, and no more. Tell the men to sell what goods we have  _ acquired _ on this voyage and to stock up supplies and food for the next.” Lorenzo shuffled his hold on the wheel, appreciating the soft but weathered wood. 

 

“So where’s our next destination?” Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, his black hair in need of a good clean he’d be sure to get once on land. 

 

“Oh Lorenzo, you know I do things on the fly!” He clapped Lorenzo on the shoulder and stepped back to admire the sky, all worried thoughts disbanded for a moment. “Tell the crew we’ll have a vote once I return.”

 

“Will do, Captain Amadeus.” 

 

The sky would grow dark soon, and the crew would go to sleep, but Wolfgang knew he would stay up all night worrying over his mother’s condition. Those thoughts had been plaguing him ever since he got the letter from his father, and they wouldn’t be cured until he could see her. Wolfgang stood in silence for a moment at his first mate’s side. 

 

“Wolfgang?” Lorenzo dropped the formalities for a moment.

 

“Yes Lorenzo?” Lorenzo turned to look at him.

 

“I’m sure she’ll still be there tomorrow.” Wolfgang sighed.

 

“Thank you Lorenzo,” He wiped the sea salt from his brow. “but Lady Fate owes me no favors.”

  
The two pirates had a strong friendship, having sailed and pirated for many years together, but Lorenzo knew that when the young Mozart was in a mood only the ocean or a melody could knock him out of it. Nothing that he could say would help. Still, he felt he wasn’t doing his duty as a first mate and a friend if he didn't try. Wolfgang appreciated his efforts of course, but he wasn’t ready to be optimistic. That would just be setting him up for heartbreak. Especially with the inevitability of her demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love to read them, they give me life. -Wil


	2. Of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozart speaks with his father.....and Salieri arrives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about no clear schedual eith any of my works...Im nearing the end of my senior year so most of my focus is on graduating...I wrote this though so I hope you enjoy.

After a long night, and little sleep, Captain Amadeus was at the very front of the ship. The early morning light was creeping over the horizon and shedding warm pinks and oranges over the ocean. The port of Marseille Fos was right in front of them. The lights from other docking ships also lighting up the port, as well as the lighthouse on the hill. The port of Marseilles Fos was probably the biggest port in Europe, and there were flags from countries all over. It seemed the only ships that weren’t crowding the port were British ships. Thanks to animosities out of their control, the French and British were not on good terms. We're they ever really though? 

 

Wolfgang and his crew were quick to dock before morning took complete hold of the sky. Once the ship was properly moored, he checked in with Lorenzo. The man was now overseeing the unloading of the ship. Gold, sugar, and other treasures  _ acquired  _ on their journey were unloaded and sent to the market for sale. Lorenzo was making sure the crew was doing a fine job and checking the quality of our goods. 

 

“Monsieur Da Ponte, I'll be off now. Can you handle everything here? I'm eager to-” He cut Wolfgang off mid sentence.

 

“Of course Captain. All’s in order.” He leaned in closer to Wolfgang and placed a hand on his shoulder. His voice softened. “Send your mother my best wishes.” The young Mozart gave him a thankful look and a nod.

 

“Thank you, Lorenzo. Fair winds, brother.” A clap to the shoulder later and Wolfgang was off to see his mother. 

 

He spent some coins hiring a carriage. It was the fastest way to get around the busy city and it wasn't too far. Most of the pirate's thoughts were plagued with fear of being too late, which made the ride feel like centuries instead of minutes. Thankfully for his sanity, he arrived within the hour at the front of his father's estate and the wealthy side of the city. 

 

The home wasn't huge, it was fairly modest in comparison to other homes in the area, but it was still groomed and well taken care of. It was built only a few decades past when Mozart the elder moved here from Mannheim. Wolfgang tentatively walked up the the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. In a fit of anxiety he realized how ragged he looked, having been on the sea for a few too many weeks. He was definitely in need of a shower. 

 

A few moments later he heard footsteps and the door unlock. The door opened to reveal his father in his morning robes. He looked like he'd aged quite a bit since the last time they'd seen each other. Still, at seeing his son, Leopold Mozart’s face relaxed into a smile. 

 

“It's good to see you, son.” 

 

“Am I...is she?” Wolfgang held his breath, his father shook his head. 

 

“You're not too late.” His father's smile fell. “But she is very ill. Come inside…” He waved the younger in. 

 

The younger Mozart followed his father through their home and into the guest bedroom. It looked like it had been turned into a makeshift hospital room. Medicines and cleaning supplies were piled along a table placed to the side of the bed. New sheets were folded and placed near the window for when they needed a change. There was also a piano in the far end of the room, but a sheet was pulled over it. Everything seemed to be in a balanced state of organized chaos. 

 

A caretaker stood on the port side of the bed wearing a poor white dress. She was currently filling a glass of water to be placed on the bed-side table. That's when he allowed himself to look at his mother. She was buried under layers of blankets and had a wet rag draped over her forehead. Her hair was messy and stuck to the pillows and her forehead. Her eyes were shut, and Wolfgang assumed she must be resting. 

 

The caretaker stepped to the side and let the two Mozart's stand next to the woman. Wolfgang grabbed his mother's hand. It was cold, despite the piles of blankets. Her eyes fluttered open at the feeling of someone grabbing her hand. When she saw Wolfgang her eyes lit up and a smile tugged at her lips. She seemed very weak. 

 

“Wolfie? Is that you?” The corners of her eyes crinkled in happiness.

 

“Yes, Mama. It's me.” Her eyebrows furrowed then and one of her hands touched the younger Mozart's cheek. 

 

“You look terrible, son.” Wolfgang allowed himself a soft chuckle. He placed his hand over hers.

 

“I just returned from sea this morning. I came as soon as I could.” She nodded and her smile returned. They stayed there for a while, the mother enjoying the presence of her son, the pirate wishing he could heal his parent.

 

“Wolfgang?”

 

“Yes, Mama?”

 

“Do you think you could play me a tune? I had your father move that old piano from his study into here but he refuses to play anything.” Wolfgang looked to his father, but his eyes were downcast. 

 

“My love,” His father started. “It's hard to play when it feels like the last time you’ll ever  get to hear it.” The older woman tsked at him. 

 

“Of course I will play you something Mama. What would you like to hear?” Wolfgang let his mother's hand slip from his grip and walked over to the piano. He pulled the sheet off thar sent some dust into the air. 

 

“Oh, how about something new? Surely you had plenty of time to think something up while you were at sea. You were always so good at surprising me with new music when you were little…” Her eyes unfocused and it was clear she was lost in a memory. 

 

“As you wish Mama.”

 

Wolfgang started to play a soft and flowing piece he'd thought of but had never written down while out at sea. It was pianissimo for most of the song, but during the eighth and sixteenth notes that emulated a rushing wave, he increased the pressure on the keys and let out crescendos and decrescendos. It never went above a mezzoforté however, just to make sure he didn't startle his fragile mother. 

 

Part way through the piece, there was a knocking at the door. Wolfgang’s father left to check who it was and he continued with the melodic tune. 

 

Leopold checked the door soon after but was surprised to see a fellow composer at his door. He had never expected anymore visitors after the first days of his wife's sickness. Most people had already come by. This visitor in particular was strange because he was sure that they had only met once in person. 

 

“Monsieur Salieri?” The man was dressed to the nines as always. 

 

“Monsieur Mozart, I'm sorry for the intrusion…” The fellow composer bowed at the door. 

 

“Monsieur, my wife is ill. You risk sickness yourself if you come in.” Leopold was still confused with his presence. 

 

“Thank you for the concern but I'm not worried.” The faintest of smiles emerged on his lips.

 

“What is it that you need, Salieri?”

 

“I came to extend to you any help that I can. I am very sorry for your present situation.” Leopold was caught off guard.

  
“You best come in. Let's talk in the living room.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


	3. Of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozart and Salieri meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? Consider yourselves lucky....I don't often have the inspiration for this :P -Wil

Leopold led Salieri into the comfortable living area and sat on the couch. He motioned for Salieri to do the same and so he sat across from him. The soft piano music coming from further in the house caught both composer's ears. He spent a few moments listening to it. 

 

“I regret to inform you that there's not much more we can do for my wife. She is too ill. It's not likely she will recover. She is...dying.” Salieri nodded.

 

“My apologies, Monsieur. I'm sure this isn't a good time for you.” His head dipped.

 

“Yes, well...life goes on. My love is doing her best. She is so strong.”

 

“Have you still been composing? I've seen some of your works in concert. They are lovely.”

 

“Thank you, but no. You must meet my son though. His skills greatly outshine mine. He makes me so very proud. I just wish he would devote more time to his studies and music. He's...a reckless young man.” Leopold let himself smile. “Anyway, you must stay for tea. I'm sure it wasn't a short trip here…”

 

“Yes, it took some time, but I thought I would show you the respect of sewing what I could do to help. A fellow composer. You have done such great work, I aspire to write masterpieces of my own. At the moment my own work is subpar. If I'm intruding then please, don't feel the need to keep me around.”

 

“Nonsense. Stay for tea, that way you can meet my son. Maybe the two of you can exchange ideas? He use to have such wild ideas when he was a kid. He told me once that he would write an opera in  _ German. _ Can you believe that? Of course then be took to the seas….Anyway, you don't want to hear an old man ramble.”

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Monsieur Mozart.”

 

By the end of their conversation the caretaker had left the back room and Leopold asked her to make some tea for his son, the guest, and himself. Not long after, the music from deeper in the home came to an end and Wolfgang emerged into the living room. He had never met the visitor before, but he could tell the man must have been a musician like himself. One look at his fingers and the telltale delicate calluses on the fingertips told Wolfgang that they had been weathered by a lifetime of music.

 

Soon the tea was done and the younger Mozart settled in the living room with his father and the guest. The caretaker passed around the tea as the visitor spoke. 

 

“You must be Wolfgang Mozart. My name is Antonio Salieri.” Salieri stood up to shake hands with Wolfgang. 

 

“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I see you're a musician as well?” Wolfgang pointed out his hands. 

 

“Yes, very observant of you. I don't play as much as I use to. I mostly write music now. And you? Was that you playing piano in the other room?” Salieri’s deep voice seemed to reverberate around the room. 

 

“It was. I was playing an original piece at my Mother's request.” They took sips of their tea. 

 

“Ah, well it was beautiful. I wish I had been able to hear it more clearly.” Wolfgang nodded in thanks. 

 

“Many thanks.”

 

Salieri had been taking in Wolfgang’s appearance since he had shown up in the living room. His dirty blond (or was it red? He couldn't tell) hair was shaggy and rugged and in need of a wash but undeniably attractive. His eyes were determined. The kind of eyes you'd expect on the hero of a city, or a dragonslayer, not a musician. The rest of his attire was classic deckhand clothing. 

 

“Have you just come back from sea?” Wolfgang’s eyes widened and then he caught on.

 

“Oh! Yes, this morning actually. I haven't had the chance to clean myself up.” Mozart smiled in a free-lance kind of way. It was a dangerous smile, and sent Salieri's mind reeling. 

 

Wolfgang didn't know what to think of Antonio. The man was dark in every sense of the word. His clothing, his hair, his eyes...god his eyes. Wolfgang couldn't read the stranger at all, which was strange since he was usually a great judge of character. He didn't know if he should get closer to the man or stay very far away. Antonio was certainly interesting. 

 

When the tea was finished and the conversation slowly died off, Antonio stood up to leave. He dusted non-existent dust off his pants and made his way to the door. Wolfgang followed him and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a bath.

 

“Thank you for coming to visit.”

 

“I'm sorry about your mother…”

 

“Yeah me too.”

 

“Listen, I would love to hear some of your music sometime. Maybe we can exchange notes? It could help to get your mind off your mother. I just...I just don't know how else to help.” Salieri looked him in the eye. Looking genuine. Wolfgang felt like for once in the day he could actually read his face. 

 

“Thank you Monsieur Salieri. Maybe...I’ll write if I feel like playing for an audience, or writing music. You must understand, I haven't composed anything for some time.”

 

“Well I thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“Au revoir, Monsieur.” The two bowed slightly to each other. 

 

“Au revoir, Wolfgang.”

 

After the visitor left, Wolfgang returned to his mother's room and played music until she shooed him to take a bath. 

 

Salieri rode home in carriage thinking about how he had to find a way to speak to the wildly intriguing Mozart. 

  
Neither of them could keep their minds off the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS FUEL MY SOUL. -Wil


	4. Of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang's mother is soon going to die. He has to return to sea soon, but he still can't keep his mind off of Salieri. What ever will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for being patient! It's great to get a few comments here and there and the recent ones inspired me to get going on this next chapter. As always it is amazing to hear people are reading and enjoying your work :) -Wil

A week passed, and Wolfgang’s mother’s condition was rapidly declining. 

 

He spent most of his time practicing piano and writing music for his mother. She was always at her happiest when he played a new composition. Wolfgang noticed as the days passed that his skills hadn't diminished much during his years of seafaring and that he really had missed this. It was something he would miss again when he returned to the ocean. 

 

Life on land was becoming normal again, if he was being honest with himself. The young Mozart had gotten use to going on medicine runs for his Mother and shopping for food at the market. Every other day or so he would send word to Lorenzo and let him know about his mother's condition. Lorenzo told the men that they had two weeks on shore and then to wait for word after that as to when we would get back to pirating. 

 

The crew was welcome to move on to a new captain if they really wanted to, there was no such thing as a pirate contract on Captain Amadeus’ ship, but he knew many would stick around. The Maria Anna and her crew were hearty and strong, a great crowd. Most of the pirates sailing under her flags had become good friends and brother's in arms when needed. 

 

Wolfgang wasn't at all worried about the crew, and he knew Lorenzo would take care of his ship. Most of his thoughts were consumed by his Mother. Her deteriorating health was as sure a sign as any. It was her time. She was going to die, it was only a matter of when. Still, everyday he spent at home with his mother and father was good. It felt so warm and soothing to be home again. He just wished it wasn't to say goodbye. 

 

There was also Monsieur Salieri...Wolfgang didn't know very much about him except that he was a quiet man with refined tastes and a talent for music. It was very unexpected for him to show up at the Mozart’s household. Wolfgang spent more time thinking about the stranger than he cared to admit. He really was a striking figure. Tall and dark, the kind of eyes that could freeze you where you stood. He was beautiful in the way that the pirate wasn't accustomed to.

 

Still, the man never took up more of Wolfgang’s than his mother. He only nagged at the edges of his mind when his mother wasn't. 

 

Towards the end of the second week Madame Mozart passed on during the night. The caretaker discovered her passing during the early morning. She had died in her sleep. Of course Wolfgang had been expecting it to happen all week, she had been sleeping more and more and eating less and less, but it still hit him like the end of the world. 

 

Wolfgang didn't eat all day. When he wrote to Lorenzo his hands shook and he knew Lorenzo would be able to feel his pain by simply seeing how shaken his writing was. Wolfgang had immaculate penmanship. He thought about what he could have done differently to somehow heal her but he knew there was no getting around it.  

 

Both Mozart the younger and Mozart the older spent the day arranging for her funeral. It would be a small affair. Just friends, family, and coworkers. Neither Leopold nor Wolfgang could sleep that night knowing that Madame Mozart had died only 24 hours prior. It still felt surreal. Wolfgang wrote a requiem for his mother to be played at her funeral. 

 

The funeral rolled around and Wolfgang felt he was in daze. His father made a speech and asked his son to say something but he really couldn't. It made it too real. It was already too real. 

 

Part way through the funeral, a tap on the pirate’s shoulder knocked him from his daze. He turned around to see none other than Monsieur Salieri. The man was dressed in a black suit and his bowtie had a large flower on it. His face was all rough edges and sharp ends, but Salieri’s eyes were softer than he'd ever seen them. 

 

“Evening Mozart.” He bowed.

 

“Salieri.” Wolfgang wondered as to what Salieri's impression of his mother was even like, as he only met her on her deathbed. 

 

“My condolences.” There was a soft pause. 

 

“Thank...you.” The words could barely be heard. It was the most he'd really spoken since his mother died.

 

“Wolfgang, I really wish there was something I could do to ease your grief.” Wolfgang could practically see the wheels in Salieri's head turning. 

 

“Me too.” The young Mozart sighed. 

 

They spent a few moments just looking at each other before either said another word. 

 

“Listen, Monsieur Mozart. I don't want to intrude on your life, but if you think it would get your mind off your mother, maybe we could collaborate on a symphony? I am working on a few right now that have been commissioned to me by some of the french nobles here and your thoughts would be valuable insight.” 

 

“Salieri…” Wolfgang didn't know what to say. He would need to get back to his crew soon now that his reason for staying had passed. He couldn't very well tell Antonio Salieri that he was a pirate. The difficulty was that Wolfgang really had missed music, and Antonio was extending him an opportunity to get back into it. “I...will think on it. Expect a letter soon. I wasn't expecting to stay in France long, you see. I was just here to visit my mother.”

 

“Ah, yes. I was unaware. Your father did mention that you had just returned from sea.” Salieri’s face was still emotionless but his eyes still remained soft. Wolfgang was curious about this man. If he hadn't been dealing with the death of his mother and the need to get back to the sea, he would have jumped on the offer to collaborate with him. 

 

“Thank you, for coming to the funeral.”

 

“Well of course. I felt that I owed at least that much to the wife of the wonderful Leopold Mozart and the mother of the greatest pianist I've ever heard.”

 

“The greatest? You only heard me from the other room.”

 

“Yes and that must be rectified as soon as it is possible.” A soft smirk pulled at Salieri's face. Wolfgang couldn't help but smile too. 

 

“Well, au revoir Antonio.”

 

“Au revoir, Wolfgang.” 

 

The rest of the day dragged on forever and Wolfgang wished they had had a private funeral with just his father and him. Even with the small crowd, there were still so many people to thank for coming, and so many people to tell that he was doing just fine. He wasn't fine, but it wasn't like he could say that. 

 

Despite the last couple of weeks, it wasn't normal for Wolfgang to be the brooding moody type. He was normally so lively and energetic. The life of the party. Full of ideas and wonderful schemes. He wanted to be that guy again. He thought back to Salieri's invitation...maybe working with Salieri could help Wolfgang get back to being himself. Working on music again would surely help him to feel better again. 

 

Once the funeral ended and both Mozarts were back home, Wolfgang noticed a letter on his desk from Lorenzo. He quickly opened and read the containing words. 

 

_ Wolfgang, _

_     I know that these next couple of weeks are going to be hard for you, and maybe you want to leave home to get away from them now that you have no reason to stay, but I'm telling the men that we are staying for 2 more weeks. Don't argue with me on this, you need the time to deal with everything.  _

_     As your friend and first mate I think it's important you stay with your father and work through everything you're feeling right now before you return to sea. The crew is fine, your ship is safe, it will still all be here for you in 2 weeks time. Feel free to write to me anytime. I'm your friend, if you need help sorting through all this I've got your back, mate. _

_      ~ Lorenzo Da Ponte  _

 

That sly bastard. He always knew what I needed best. Still, that would make 4 weeks without the sea. Was he okay with that? Even now he felt that call of the ocean in his blood. To return  _ home.  _ However, this did give him time to work with Antonio on some new music. To find his flow again. He was eager to continue with music. Well, that and see Salieri again. That man was intriguing and mysterious and took up way too much of Wolfgang’s thoughts to be healthy. 

 

Wolfgang picked up a quill and ink from his desk and began writing a letter to Salieri.

 

_ “Monsieur Salieri, I hope to rendezvous with you on the next available occasion… _

_ …I hope that my talents impress.” _

  
Wolfgang went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. Maybe this was a turn for the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget if you enjoyed it leave a comment and I might get the chapter out sooner than expected! What was your favorite part so far? What do you like and dislike? Where are you hoping this will go :) I hope to see you next chapter! - Wil


	5. Of Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Good things to come. I am graduating soon and when I'm done I can finish this fanfic and my others once and for all haha.

A somber feeling filled their home now that Madame Mozart no longer lived in it. It was something Wolfgang had come to be very familiar with the longer he went without seeing her. 

 

The morning after the funeral, Leopold approached his son. He was still unsure as to his son's plans now. The older composer assumed that Wolfgang would be returning to sea now that his wife was gone, but his son didn't seem to make any moves to pack at all yet. 

 

“Wolfgang, are you planning to leave soon? I can help to arrange a carriage and help you consolidate your things...unless you wish to stay, that is. You are of course more than welcome to stay.” Leopold absentmindedly swiping dust off of the Mozart’s piano, now moved into the living room. 

 

“Actually father...I thought I would stay with you for a little while. My friend that I sail with, Lorenzo, you know him yes? Well he believes it best that I stay on shore at least a few weeks more. Keep you company and clear my head before returning to sea.” Leopold’s shoulders relaxed and he allowed his eyes to crinkle into a smile. Wolfgang followed his father to the living room.

 

“I'm glad Wolfgang.” He gestures to the house around them. “This place is very…” He took a breath and exhaled. 

 

“Empty.” The other supplied.

 

“Ah, you understand.”

 

“Yes father.” Wolfgang brushed his ragged hair from his eyes.

 

“I think this will be good for both of us. I'm very pleased that you're staying, son. I don't want to imagine living here alone so soon. I am still not ready for that. I don't think I ever was.” Wolfgang nodded.

 

The rest of the day passed peacefully enough. The older Mozart read the post in the living room and listened to the younger Mozart creating melodies on the piano. Wolfgang spent most of the day fleshing out a new lullaby and taking notes on some chords that could be nice in the symphony Antonio was writing. He couldn't do too much before actually seeing what Salieri had done, but he was anticipating working with the dark man. Wolfgang knew it would be eye-opening to see what the mysterious man had been working on. 

 

It had been a while since he had written anything so complex as an opera or an orchestra symphony, but the skills came back to him like he had never stopped using them. Wolfgang had nearly forgotten how much he loved it. Of course the young man had written small lullabies and shanties while out at sea, there was always endless time while at sea, but they were always rushed and written on ripped or rubbish paper. 

 

Within the next few days Mozart had collaborated with his father on a few short duets and some piano pieces. Nothing super adventurous but enough for both Mozarts to keep their minds in a good place instead of dwelling on the past. On the missing loved one. With every passing hour Wolfgang became more anxious to receive a letter from Salieri. In his letter he had informed the man of his open schedule and inquired him to simply pick a day and time for them to meet. Wolfgang hoped a reply was on it’s way and soon. 

 

Thankfully for the anxious pirate, the wait was not long, and by the next day a letter made it to his door. A letter addressed:

 

_ Monsieur Mozart, _

_     Since your schedule is open, I had planned a rehearsal on the Saturday of this following weekend. Please arrive no later than 10:00 in the morning. I want plenty of time to talk over music theory and work on a possible symphony together. Are you familiar with 9/8 time? I’ve been experimenting with it. I know you mostly work in 3/4 time but it’s not too hard to learn. I am looking forward to our meeting.  _

_     ~ Antonio Salieri _

 

Wolfgang immediately scrapped all his original notes and started studying 9/8 time. He was so excited to be working on something with the strange and mysterious Salieri. To finally have a time and day set to collaborate with him was making the young Mozart a little giddy. Quick fingers drew up new sheet music and ink was masterfully placed to make new sounds not yet played anywhere outside of Wolfgang’s mind. He reprimanded himself for being a little too excited over just another man. Who was he? A princess fawning over Prince Charming? Certainly not. 

 

As a pirate, he knew that he wasn’t normal. Liking other men was fairly normal for seafarers beyond the reach of the catholic church for extended periods of time. Wolfgang knew he had an appreciation for other men, but it wasn’t like he had a whole lot of experience with it. The   only romantic relationship he’d ever had with a man was a 3 month off and on fling with his best friend Lorenzo and they had both decided a more solid friendship suited them best. The two of them even had sex a few times, but it wasn’t the most pleasant considering neither of them had had a shower for multiple weeks beforehand. 

 

Sadly, France wasn’t exactly friendly towards the homosexual community. Unsurprisingly the catholic church still considered it a sin after all these centuries. Pirates and sinners were better company in Mozart’s mind anyway. The shitty news about that was that Salieri was likely a devout catholic like the rest of Europe. This didn't bode well for Wolfgang’s growing crush. When the two of them met in the following days, Wolfgang would need to put extra effort into concealing his strangeness so that Salieri wouldn’t shun him or turn him in for crimes against God. 

 

When the day to meet with Antonio finally arrived, Wolfgang was so excited he woke up way too early and played piano to calm his mind. Even woke his father who later joined him in the living room with tea and a soft lazy smile. The old man was happy to see his son passionate about music again. 

 

Wolfgang left on carriage to Salieri’s home as soon as it was late enough in the day to be socially acceptable to leave your house. And maybe a bit earlier than that even. The ride was miniscule in comparison to the long voyages that Wolfgang was use to at sea and still he felt like the carriage was taking too long.  _ What was he? A child? He could handle a 45 minute carriage ride.  _

 

When he finally arrived to the Salieri estate he could hardly contain his excitement. Walking up the stoneway, Wolfgang calmed his breath. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but before his hand made contact with the door, it opened. Antonio’s pale face and dark hair appeared behind the door. His eyes were warm in stark contrast with the rest of his appearance. 

 

“Good morning, Wolfgang.” A soft but faint smile pulled at his lips. 

 

“Good morning, Antonio.” Mozart grinned.

  
“Care to come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Love you all! Please leave a comment with your thoughts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! I don't have a schedule yet for when I'm gonna update this but I'm already working on the next chapter. <3


End file.
